


Midsummer Machinations

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Glamour & Reverie [2]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Changelings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Púca | Pooka, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tails, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben and Daniel arrive in the Duchy of Ferns, there's far more at stake for them than a pleasant visit. For as long as they've relied on each other, the last thing either expects are unexpected allies - or how important those allies prove to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben couldn't say precisely what it was about the Satyr that first drew his eye as they entered the court of the Duchy of Ferns. The court itself was busy, as it oft was in most freeholds these days, as the nobility gathered their supporters closer to them, as if they could hold back the rising tide of banality though that alone. As commoner supplicants gathered together to petition the lords for safe haven, hoping for strength in numbers. He couldn't blame them, though both he and Daniel had their doubts about the effectiveness of these theories.

The Satyr was one of several, dressed in light chimerical armor, guarding the approach to Duke Colin's throne. A thane of the duke, surely. And yet when Ben happened to catch his eye his generous lips turned up into a wide, welcoming smile, blue eyes sparkling, as full of life as the bright scarlet of his hair and fur. Despite being well used to the charms of the Satyr as a kith, something about this Satyr and his smile distracted him entirely, so much so that he nearly missed their introduction.

"Lord Daniel of Liam and the head of his guard and retainer, Ben the Beastslayer."

"My esteemed Duke Collan." Daniel, always a picture of sweeping elegance, bowed low as Ben took a knee. Ahead of them, he saw the Duke stand, taking the few steps down to meet them.

"The Lore-master of House Liam? Well met, Daniel."

Daniel straightened, taking the Duke's hand with a smile. "I hope the reputation that precedes me will give me leave to petition a short time for my retainer in your freehold, your Grace?"

Ben let his head lift enough to watch the crowd, to judge the temperature. There had been too many political upheavals among the Sidhe lately, as if mirroring the unrest in the mortal world. But this was a Seelie court, and Duke Collan had a reputation of being fair and calm headed despite his house.

"Make your petition," the Duke said with a smile, not accepting outright. Wise, Ben thought. But there was age behind his dark eyes. Perhaps as old as he and Daniel.

"We seek to be welcome for one cycle of the moon, your Grace. Myself, my protector and a retainer of a little over two dozen commoners. We desire to spend Midsummer among friends, to rest and refuel before we continue our journey."

"And the purpose of your journey?"

The words rolled silken off Daniel's tongue as easily as they had in every Freehold they'd visited. "To gain and share knowledge between the courts of the Fae, your Grace." It wasn't entirely a lie. It had been one of their goals and their reasons for travel for as long as they'd traveled together. But now they traveled with more than just this as their goal, and with more than just the two of them to care for. Daniel smiled. "Your good reputation has given me reason to choose your freehold first amongst all in Hibernia. It would be my pleasure to share with you my experiences in Cymru, Albion... the Kingdom of Flowers...."

As innocent as the offer sounded, Ben knew it was anything but. From the glint in Duke Collan's eye, he certainly knew it too. Still he showed appropriate caution. "And the breakdown of your retainer?"

This, too, was a carefully practiced declaration. "Two additional noble troll warriors, a few hardworking Boggans, Slaugh, Nockers and a small family of Selkie, your Grace, which is why we stay close to the coast. All of the Seelie court and all sworn to me."

"A motley crew."

"To be sure. My travels have given me many years to find the members of each kith best suited to ride with me."

"And yet none of our kith?"

"My nomadic lifestyle does not suit many of our kith. Though I treasure every opportunity to share time with others." There'd been many, over the years, who'd tried. Bold, often young Sidhe of House Liam, in love with Daniel's reputation, or House Eiluned, in love with his secrets. Some House Gwydon Sidhe, set on making their name through grand adventures. A few House Fiona, head over heels for Daniel himself. He'd loved many of them, but none had ever come before his pursuit of knowledge, and so they'd all drifted away sooner or later. Still, he knew that the hint of an invitation in Daniel's words now was only partly a gambit; the Duke was quite lovely, and House Fiona always proved good bedfellows.

"Then I look forward to the same," Duke Collan replied, his smile appreciative. "I will give you use of one of my thanes during your stay. Lahruinn - take Lord Daniel and his retainer to the east wing, they will occupy the guest rooms on the first floor for their stay. You will serve him. Help him settle and bring him to dinner with me tonight."

"Yes, your Grace." The smiling, red haired satyr stepped out of formation to bow low. "If you will come with me, my lords?" His eyes flicked to Ben as the plural slipped past his lips, and Ben inclined his head in respectful acknowledgement, standing to follow him and Daniel from the hall.

"Call me Lahr," the satyr said once they'd left the hall. "Anything you need will be my pleasure." Was there a hint of suggestiveness in his voice? Ben decided to ignore it.

"Just to rest for now. Thank you." Daniel gave him a kind smile, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Although I appreciate you offer to serve. I'll appreciate a familiar face during Midsummer's... I hear your duchy is particularly... celebratory."

"Well, that all depends on how you plan to celebrate." Lahr turned as they reached a set of double doors, his smile unquestionably inviting. "There are some things I would be more than happy to... help with."

Daniel stepped closer, lowering his voice. "And what if I were to say that my protector and I are a package deal? Would the offer still stand?"

Ben watched the red haired satyr look him over, slow and obviously admiring, catching his bottom lip between his teeth teasingly. "Then I would passionately reiterate that I'm more than happy to serve my lordship in any capacity." He winked, then turned to the doors, murmuring a cantrip. The seam between them glowed briefly, then the clicked open. Lahr pulled one back for Daniel. "Your rooms, my lord. Enchanted to allow access only by those who mean no harm to the guests of Duke Collan."

"My thanks for that," Ben said as he passed, and Lahr's smile seemed to soften as he did.

Then, as if catching himself, he gave a little shake of his head and followed them in, pulling the doors closed behind him. "Your receiving room, my lord, with a study and the master bedroom through here, and an adjoined room for bathing. A small bedroom here that connects to your own for..." he briefly glanced to Ben. "A guard or manservant. A secondary bedroom here. Down this hall is an attendant's room that should be large enough to sleep the remainder of your retainer, with a doors out into the main hall and the stables, with the same protections as these." The doors to all the rooms were open, and Ben could see him measure them with a practiced eye as he spoke, undoubtedly serious about Daniel's safety despite the playfulness of his earlier invitation.

He turned back to them, opening his mouth to speak, then suddenly darted into the master bedroom with a curse, dropping to his stomach and crawling half under the bed. "What do you think you're doing? Don't act like I can't see you, you dirty little pooka! Get out before the duke has your head!"

Moments later the largest cat Daniel had ever seen darted out the other side of the bed, sleek and black, jumping up onto the windowsill. It licked a paw, drawing it over one large, tufted ear as it watched Lahr pull himself out from under the bed. Then it turned its gaze to Daniel, regarding him for a long moment with bright green eyes before blinking slowly.

"Get out!" Lahr chucked a cushion across the room, bouncing off the large cat and nearly unseating it. It gave a hiss and leapt neatly off the windowsill.

Laughing softly, Daniel moved to the window, peering outside. "And that was?"

"A most terribly inappropriate prankster who is lucky he's such a good troubador!" Larry replied, shouting the last few words out the window before pulling it closed with a firm snap. Then he bowed low, flushed. "Please forgive the terrible rudeness of his intrusion, my Lord, I guarantee that nothing of the like will happen again."

Daniel shook his head. "No apology necessary, I'm glad to be welcomed with a bit of entertainment." He touched Larry's shoulder. "If you would be so kind as to show the rest of my retainer in through the stable doors, and tell my other two troll thanes that I wish them to occupy this secondary bedroom. Then I will not have need of further service until dinner, as long as the bathing room has access to water....?" 

"It is piped with and cold, my lord. Thank you."

Daniel watched him make his way out, closing the doors to the master bedroom behind him. Then he leaned into Ben, wrapping his arms up around his shoulders with an appreciative sigh. "Such luxury. Look at the size of the bed! We'll sleep so well...."

Ben stroked his arms around his waist, nuzzling his hair. "Enjoy it while you can. Once we leave Hibernia...."

Daniel gave a little grumble against his chest. "I know. And I shouldn't complain, we slept under the stars for decades when it was just you and I in the early days. But I've gotten so fond of the comfort of the courts of the nobility...."

"We'll build our own as comfortable as you like," Ben promised. "When we find the right place for us."

"Of course. And it will be worth it." That was the true purpose of their travels, one that only two other members of their party knew - the Slaugh, a pair that Daniel had traded secrets with in the Kingdom of Flowers for as long as Ben could remember. It was they who approached him with the whispers of a Trod held by a Hibernian noble that linked to a mortal land so far away that its existence was unknown to mortals and fae alike. A land yet untouched by the rising mortal religion of the One God and the banality it threatened. A land where mortals still worshiped nature and spirits and legend.

Remembering King Liam's long ago - and unclaimed - promise to allow Daniel his own freehold, the Slaugh had approached him with the precious secret in exchange for a promise to allow them to be part of that freehold. It had taken them the better part of five years to confirm it and discover the keeper of the trod - a Lady Islene of House Eiluned, a house no stranger to secrets themselves. Then they'd needed something to offer valuable enough to offer the lady in exchange for access. Even know Ben was uncertain of their chances of success. But Daniel had confidence enough that he'd visited King Liam, taking flame from the _Balefire_ that was the heart of a freehold, suspending it in enchantments and disguises and finally tucking the precious cargo away in a locked trunk that Aingeala and her Oathsister had promised to guard with their lives.

Daniel drew him further into the room. "Come rest with me before dinner."

"Before you let the Duke wear you out?" Ben's smile was teasing as he started to unbuckle his armour, feeling a surge of desire at the suggestion almost as strong as his affection for his beautiful sidhe lord. "You know he likely means to bed you."

"Perhaps." Daniel slipped out of his travel-stained robes with a happy sigh. "He's handsome, it would certainly be no hardship. And perhaps easier for me to remind him of his lost lady love, in the moments when one's heart is raw, after pleasure runs its course."

"And what of his thane?"

"Mm...." Daniel smiled as he arched up to kiss him, the press of his bare skin still as intoxicating as the first time they'd ever gone to bed together. "I have every intention of sharing that delectable child of Pan with you on midsummer's eve."

Ben stroked his hands over his hips to cup his pert, delectable ass. "I'd like that very much."

"Good...." Daniel's reply was almost a purr against his mouth. "Come to bed and let's discuss exactly what we should do to him...."

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Daniel says the two of you are a package deal, but you don't seem concerned about him taking dinner alone with the Duke," Lahruinn mentioned that evening, as they took dinner in a small anteroom by the doors of Duke Collan's chambers.

"We've never been exclusively so," Ben found himself saying, despite how personal the question was. But there was something about the Satyr that put him at ease. "But I've sworn a solemn oath to protect him, and it gives reason for me to test the mettle of any potential lovers. And because Daniel likes it so."

Lahr's eyebrows quirked his generous lips a teasing smile. "I imagine he does. And do you also like it so?"

"I have no reason to complain."

"Mmm. And what if he does pursue a lover? Does that then leave you free to pursue your own? Or is that part of your oath?"

"I'm free to bestow my favors where I like," Ben replied. It was something he chose to do far more seldom than Daniel; there simply weren't often fae who caught his eye. But something held him back from saying so.

"Good," Lahr said, voice strangely soft. Then he glanced away, picking up a glass of wine, taking the conversation in another direction. "So - oathbound. How long have you been travelling with him, then?"

It was surprisingly easy to talk to the Satyr, so much so that Ben was a little disappointed with Daniel emerged from Duke Collan's chambers not too long after dinner. "He seems more interested in pursuing a courtly romance than one immediately carnal," Daniel told him with a little frown, once they were alone in his rooms. "I'll need to plan my approach carefully. We'll meet again tomorrow, fortunately. I was able to interest him in a certain tale."

"Are you disappointed to have an early night?" Ben teased, and Daniel laughed, already slipping out of his robes.

"I'm terribly disappointed. You must come console me."

"Again?" Ben smiled, stepping close to press up against his back, stroking his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. "If my lord commands....."

Daniel tilted his head back with a sigh, shivering as Ben began to trail kisses along his shoulder and up his throat. "Your lord wants to take every advantage of this very comfortable private room before we spend who knows how long on the road in tents...."

Ben gave an appreciative hum, stroking his fingers down to tease the base of his cock, groaning as Daniel pressed his ass back deliberately against him. "Then I shall take every advantage," he murmured, nipping lightly at his pale skin, then dragging him to bed to do just that.

~~~

 

The next morning he took advantage of the free time to run through sword forms with Aingeala and Norah in the courtyard below their rooms. Partway through he noticed Lahr at the side of the courtyard with another Satyr, watching appreciatively. It left Ben with a strange desire to show off, and he left the girls to sparring to go through some solo forms with the _Bheistgheas_ , moving faster and pushing himself harder until the blade was a blur in the air and sweat was trickling down his back from exertion.

Then he heard a peal of delighted laughter from inside the building, and broke from his forms just in time to see Daniel stick his head out the window. "Lahr, do you mind to come see me for a moment?"

Ben followed him inside to find Daniel in the study with one of his chests of books open, another stack on the table. He held open one large tome. "I don't suppose you would know who might be responsible for defacing a book I planned to take to the Duke tonight, do you?"

Ben watched Lahr go pale, and for good reason - one of the beautiful hand-drawn illustrations in the tome - a lush garden - had been defaced so that all the fruit and on the trees and the flowers blooming had been painstakingly turned into carefully painted dicks.

"My lord - my deepest apologies, this is entirely unacceptable, I don't know how - I'll ensure the responsible party is found and dealt with immediately, I can't believe how disgraceful - "

"No, no. It's alright." Daniel set the book down, smiling. "There's little harm done. Please. Just tell me - there was a troubadour entertaining last night with a beautiful clear voice, he had dark curly hair and piercing green eyes. Is he perhaps the culprit?"

Lahr's lips pressed tightly together. "I'm quite certain he is."

"I see." Daniel glanced down at the book, a little smile playing about his lips - far too entertained, Ben couldn't help but think, considering how precious each of the books they'd brought with them was to him. "He's quite inventive, isn't he?"

"My lord?"

"I'd like to speak with him privately. Tell him I'd like to commend him on his artwork. Could you arrange that for me?"

"You seem unusually happy for having discovered one of your books defaced," Ben remarked after Lahr had left the room. "You think this trickster could be useful, don't you?"

"I'm not certain, not yet. But perhaps. I'll speak with him, test his mettle, try and determine his purpose."

Lahr returned in a remarkably short time, towing a dark haired man who was surprisingly pretty. He had the same piercing green eyes as the cat, Ben noted, and black cat ears peeked through the mop of dark curls on his hair. Under his short tunic, a sinuous black tail swished back and forth.

"My Lord Daniel, as you requested. this is Eoin, troubadour of the court."

The Pooka bowed almost comically low, and Daniel stood, looking him over slowly, giving a small nod. "Please leave us alone for a time," he said, and Ben obediently stepped out of the study, forcing himself to hold his tongue against warning the errant pooka against trying anything nefarious against Daniel.

In the receiving room, Lahr laid a hand on his arm. "He does mean no harm," he said quietly, looking up at him worriedly. "Despite his nature and my disparaging words, Eion is a friend and a valued member of the court. He will not bring harm to Lord Daniel."

"He better not. Friend or no, Daniel's safety is my utmost concern." Ben's hand went to the hilt of the _Bheistgheas_ instinctively, but he forced himself to sit, to trust Daniel's judgement in the matter and wait.

~~~~

For a long moment Daniel stood silent, observing the man in front of him, trying to decide what to make of him. Still holding the low bow, the Pooka's dark tail swished back and forth, the only sign of impatience other than a twitch of the ears. Though Daniel had never found adopting his kith's sense of superiority over the commoners to serve his needs, he'd rarely taken much stock in any Pooka. The tricksters were simply too mercurial to invest time in, too prone to flights of fancy to have put any stock in the type of intelligent pursuits that Daniel found of value. But as he considered the man, he couldn't help but think that there was a certain kind of appeal in the idea of trading words with a pooka - figuring out how to speak the pooka's language.

And this man had shown definite promise. "Rise," he said softly, and found those remarkable green cat-slit eyes gazing at him unblinking. "The book that I spoke of last night at dinner when you entertained for Duke Collan..." Daniel started slowly, gauging his reactions, "....has most strangely... gained a few enhancements in the night."

The Pooka's black tail swished a little faster. "Has it? I've have heard that magic books are often wont to change over time."

"Mmm. And a pooka's magic or abilities certainly had no influence."

The corners of Eion's mouth twitched. "Certainly not."

"Mmmm." He was very striking, Daniel couldn't help but think, with those bright green eyes and his dark features. Beautiful cheekbones, too. "That's a shame. Because if a Pooka was involved in such a change I would be very impressed by the skill and intelligence displayed in pulling off such a trick."

Black ears perked a little amongst his curls. "... you would?"

"I would. Because obviously this is more than just a simple prank. It's quite impossible to embarrass my kith, as everyone well knows. I suppose it's never stopped the pooka from trying, but I would have expected a more public attempt if that was in fact this pooka's aim. Instead.... he specifically targeted my time with the Duke. For a Pooka of House Fiona, I think I can guess rightly that love is involved. Is it perhaps the Duke that you have come to admire, after singing so beautifully at his table?"

Eion glanced away, a flush darkening his cheeks. "I have no desire to be someone's lap cat."

Daniel couldn't help but find the idea of the alternative strangely alluring. But how to draw the truth from him? "I saw you in court when I arrived, you know. You're very striking, Eion. It's hard for anyone to miss you. You heard the duke say where I was to stay and came here to sneak into my rooms before Lahr could bring us here. Why?"

"The Sidhe of house Liam who travels with commoners gathering stories is an interesting riddle," Eion replied softly, holding his gaze. "You can't blame a cat for being curious. But it certainly had nothing to do with his beauty."

Daniel felt a soft rush of pleasure and stepped closer to him, smiling. "But it would please you if I were to spend less time with the duke."

The pink tip of a tongue darted out to moisten his lips. "It would give me more opportunity to examine your riddle."

Daniel lifted a hand to brush his fingertips along the man's jaw. "And I imagine it would need to be a very thorough examination."

Eion leaned into the touch, voice lowering, growing a little more husky. "I would examine your lordship as long and as thoroughly as you could ever desire... if your desires were not currently focused on the duke." His ears drooped slightly at those words, and Daniel couldn't help but find himself charmed - despite the teasing, misleading words, it was surprisingly easy to read the man's emotions.

"My intentions towards the Duke are only out of politeness," he said softly, smiling as Eion's ears perked again.

"Is that so."

"It is. So... perhaps if the Duke's affections were focused elsewhere... perhaps on someone who has a greater claim on his heart... then I would be likewise free to pursue my interest in a very attractive gentleman who has given me the most delightful surprises during my stay....." He smoothed his fingers up into his curls, stroking the base of his ear and watching Eion's eyes half-close in contentment. "I don't suppose that a Troubadour of the court such as yourself would know of such a person?" he asked carefully, continuing to stroke.

He felt Eion's purr before he heard it, a low, rumbling vibration as the man leaned into his caress a little. "I may have spent a little time in the court of another noble some time ago," he admitted, eyes still half-closed.

"A widow who perhaps once chose to marry the wrong man?" It was a risk, showing his hand like this, Daniel knew. Ben would most likely not approve. But he couldn't help but feel a strange affinity for this pretty, purring man, and it made him feel less cautious than he would ordinarily.

Eion's eyes opened again to look up at him. "I had heard that you kept many secrets, my beautiful riddle."

Daniel glanced down, not trying to deny it. "Will you help me?"

The pooka pulled back from his touch, suddenly alert, and for a sudden, strangely heartbreaking moment, Daniel thought he'd failed. Then the man smiled. "I think it would be great fun to plot with you, as so I shall, for that reason alone. It certainly has nothing to do with love, for though I may have been adopted into the most noble house of Fiona I am completely immune to its bane. I never fall in love, and certainly never in the most unwise circumstances."

Why did his words make Daniel's heart race? "Certainly not. You're only in it for the entertainment of the plot. And the opportunity to examine my riddle. Only I... I rather look forward to being examined."

For a moment Eion didn't reply, completely still except for the mad swish of his tail. Then he stepped forward suddenly, and almost before Daniel could process it the man's hand was on his cheek, pulling him into a kiss that was all heat and trembling desire. It was what he'd wanted throughout the entire conversation, Daniel realized, and he gave a soft whimper against his mouth, winding his arms up around his shoulders and arching close. Eion gave a low groan against his mouth, hands stroking around his waist, fingers digging into the small of his back with the most intoxicating show of possession. There was a slight roughness to his tongue that made Daniel think immediately of several very naughty things indeed, and the low, vibrating purr he could feel made him ache for more sensation, enough that he was near ready to pin the man against the wall and pull his clothes off.

He forced himself to step back, a hand on Eion's chest partly to keep himself from pressing close for more kisses. "Help me plot," he whispered. "When the Duke is reunited with his lady love, then I am yours and you can do as you wish with me."

Eion's ears twitched as his eyebrows quirked. "Naked Hide and Seek?"

"It's a deal."

"And since Midsummer's is an auspicious time for lovers, that will be the terms of the game."

"Of Hide and Seek, or the commencement of our plot?

"Both."

Daniel smiled. "A fair challenge."

Smiling, John took a seat and folded his hands on his lap. "Excellent. Where shall we start?"

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel was closeted with the little Pooka troubadour for far too long for Ben's liking, though he tried to distract himself in conversation with Lahr, which was infinitely more pleasant. "Those were some very impressive sword forms out there," Lahr said as they waited. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to show me a few while you're here, if you have time?"

Ben felt pleased and strangely self-conscious at the praise, and smiled. "I can't think of a nicer way to pass the time," he said, and was rewarded by a warm, happy smile from the other fae.

Finally Daniel emerged. "Thank you for your time, Eion. I look forward to speaking with you again. Lahr, thank you for your service as well, you may be about your business until dinner." He barely waited for the two to leave before pulling Ben into the bedroom with a soft, frustrated sigh.

"Did it not go well?" Ben asked, concerned. Instead of answering, however, he found Daniel's lips pressed to his with growing passion as his fingers started to tug at his clothes.

"He is the most infuriating knave!" he gasped against his mouth. "I need to go to bed with you. Right now."

"Infuriating sexually?" Ben couldn't quite fathom the thought, though his body responded gladly to Daniel's frustrations. He tugged off his lover's robes with practiced ease, and Daniel gave an almost relieved sigh as Ben stroked his hands down the length of his bare form.

"Yes. And I don't even know why. I feel completely off my game and at the same time more engaged than I ever thought possible - oh!" He clung to Ben's shoulders as he lifted him, carrying him the last few steps to the bed and stepping out of his pants on the way.

Ben pressed him back into the pillows, groaning as Daniel arched up against him, quickly hardening against the appealing warmth of his lover's lithe body. "Will he help us?"

"Yes. I think it's a game to him, but I have no doubt that he's in it to win." Daniel took one of his hands and murmured a soft cantrip, slicking his fingers. "He makes my head spin and it's completely infuriating and I really just need you to screw me so that I can get over it."

"My poor, sweet, frustrated love," Ben murmured, reaching between them to work his fingers up into him with practiced ease, groaning as Daniel arched up into the penetration with a little desperate moan.

"I'm in a most terrible state," he gasped, arching up to kiss him, stroking his side with one thigh. "You must cure me with your cock, my love."

Daniel's mix of playfulness and desperation was certainly not something he ever wanted to say no to. He eased his fingers away then flipped them without warning, pulling Daniel to straddle his waist. "Perhaps my lord's terrible frustration would be best alleviated if he were to screw himself as hard as he wants?"

Daniel laughed breathlessly, leaning down for a moment to suck hungrily on the head of his cock with a groan, fingers stroking slick up the length of his shaft. Then he braced his hands on his chest and did just as Ben had suggested, grinding down onto his cock with a breathless cry.

Ben let himself feast on the sight, rubbing hands up his thighs and over his hips to clench at his ass, pulling his ass cheeks further apart as Daniel pushed him deeper with desperate, almost forceful little bucks of his hips. The sight of his cock stretching open his lover's pert, perfect little ass was something Ben had always found obscenely arousing, almost as much as Daniel's obvious pleasure at doing so.

"Yes, yes...." Daniel's fingers dug into his pecs as his ass pressed against Ben's hips, grinding down against him, then started to move. "So good, lover, so big....!"

"So very good," Ben breathed in agreement, squeezing and rubbing his ass, encouraging him to rock. "My beautiful lord never looks more radiant....

"Than when I'm desperately screwing myself on your huge cock?" Daniel let out a shaky laugh, lifting off higher before bucking down harder with a breathless cry. "More. Please, love, use me, I want to ache with you all night...."

Even if the thought of such a thing wasn't enough to drive him wild, he could never deny Daniel anything he asked, and years of experience had taught him well that there was little he could do to truly harm his lover in bed despite the fragile beauty of his appearance. He braced his feet on the bed and gave a hard thrust, pushing a cry of pleasure from Daniel's lips. "Like this, love? Screw you hard and make you forget how much you want that tantalizing little pooka?"

Daniel's fingernails bit angry half-moons into his skin as he bucked down onto him, gasping for breath as each buck of his hips made him cry out. "Yes - could hardly control myself - wanted to strip him bare and have him - oh! Oh, what's wrong with me?"

"Just need a good screwing, love," Ben murmured, and took control, holding his hips in place as he started to use him in hard, deep thrusts. In moments Daniel was wailing out his pleasure, crumpled over him with his face pressed to his neck.

"Yes, yes - oh, don't stop!"

"Never, love... make you come on my cock, make you come so hard...!"

It certainly didn't take long; in moments Daniel was shuddering against him, forcing himself down onto his cock desperately as he painted Ben's stomach with his seed. It was, as always, the most fulfilling part about being with him, and Ben's passion quickly crested, pleasure overwhelming him as he spent himself deep inside the blissful heat of his lover's body.

He could feel Daniel shiver against him as he caught his breath, and Ben gave a soft, soothing sound, stroking his fingers over his hair and down his back, again and again. "Shh... I'm here, love."

"My sweetest protector...." Daniel pressed a trembling kiss to his collarbone. "Sometimes I wish there was nothing in the world to worry about but you and I."

Ben kissed his hair gently, enfolding him in his arms and giving a gentle squeeze. "But if it were so you would become so bored, my love," he murmured, teasing gently. "Don't worry. Things will work out alright. I know they will."

Daniel let out a long breath. "There's so much riding on our success," he said softly. "It's difficult not to worry. I feel this terrible weight of dread, like I've set something into motion that will become my undoing, I...."

"Not as long as I'm by your side. And I'll never leave you. I swear that to you."

He felt Daniel draw a long breath, then give a small nod. Then he pushed himself up enough to kiss him softly. "Thank you. I never feel safer than when I'm in your arms."

Ben smiled, stroking gentle fingers along his cheek. "Then rest in them now, and when you awake you'll feel yourself again."

Daniel smiled, and quickly relaxed as they curled together, burying his face in Ben's chest, his breath soon coming slow and deep.

Ben held him close and closed his eyes, trying to rest as well, to push away his own worry. It wasn't like Daniel, to be so unsettled. But he'd have to stay strong and supportive. No matter what happened.

~~~

Over the course of the next few days Ben became accustomed to seeing the large black cat slip quietly into their rooms, and Daniel would tuck himself away with him for a long time, during which Ben would often hear laughter coming from behind closed doors. Daniel never displayed the same frustration afterward, though Ben was fairly certain he had yet to act on his attraction to his strange no cohort. If Ben found himself pulled into bed on a daily basis he couldn't rightly tell if it was a result of his frustrations or just the convenience of a large, comfortable bed behind closed doors.

"I've won the Duke's confidence," Daniel murmured excitedly one night, as they traded kisses. "He loves her still, more than we could have hoped. Now to bring them together...."

Ben smiled at his obvious joy. "What do you need me to do?"

"Stay innocent," Daniel replied, stroking his fingers through his hair. "And keep Lahr ignorant. I know he must question my time with Eion....."

"I think he assumes a love match that my lord would prefer to remain unknown in the court," Ben pointed out, and Daniel laughed softly.

"Perhaps one day he will be right about the first, and there will be no need for the second," he said, a little smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

It was certainly no hardship for him to keep their handsome Satyr guide distracted. The man had proved an attentive student and an admirable warrior in the training ring - quick and dexterous, his compactly muscled body working beautifully to learn the forms Ben took him through. Ben didn't go easy on him as they sparred - it would have been an insult to do anything else - but Lahr took it in stride, laughing even when knocked flat on his back and even managing to put Ben in the same situation a few times.

"I'm done for today," he admitted as Ben helped him up again, panting, but smiling. "Wow. I don't think I've ever enjoyed exhausting myself so much at something that wasn't in the bedroom."

Flushed and sweat-streaked from exhaustion, it was all too easy for Ben to imagine him in such a situation. "I suppose we have Midsummer's to challenge that," he said before he could stop himself, and watched Lahr's smile widen.

"If it will still please your lord to make use of my services," he murmured, stepping closer.

Would he still, with his strange infatuation with that pooka? It was hard to think about the possibility of going to bed with anyone but Lahr. "I certainly hope it will," he replied.

"Well...." Lahr paused, then reached up slowly, hooking a hand around the back of Ben's neck and arching in for a kiss that was certainly full of promise. "Regardless of what your lord desires, you are very welcome to come share my bed," he murmured, and the look in his eyes was so intent that Ben couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again, drawing him close, running his hands down sweat-streaked flanks and into the surprisingly soft scarlet fur that started at the man's hips.

Lahr gave a low, appreciative hum against his mouth, arching close, his body strong and warm against him as his lips parted eagerly to the brush of Ben's tongue. All too soon he pulled back, nipping lightly at Ben's bottom lip. He said nothing, but gave a wink before turning and disappearing into the manor.

Ben let out a long breath, then followed more sedately, suddenly feeling like Midsummer's couldn't come quickly enough.

~~~

From Daniel's contentment, Ben could only assume his plans were continuing as he desired. He didn't ask questions when, a few days before Midsummer's, Daniel asked him to slip into the stables early one morning and saddle Nuallán for Eion's use.

"Be careful with him," Ben said as he looked up at the dark haired fae, meaning so much more than the horse.

"I won't harm a hair of his beautiful head," Eion murmured in response, patting the neck of the fairy steed before riding off into the pre-dawn mists.

Daniel had offered his storytelling talents for entertainment after the court's mid-week dinner that night - an offer, Ben assumed, to draw attention away from the fact that one of the court's troubadours was missing. His offer certainly drew attention; the grand hall was near to bursting; even the boggans that kept the freehold running and cared little for large social gatherings slipped back quietly after clearing dinner to line the hall.

"There's rumors that the Duke intends to pay court to someone," Lahr murmured as the court rearranged itself while Daniel setup. "But it doesn't seem to be to your lord...."

"So it seems," Ben remarked. "Though he certainly seems to enjoy his company."

"Do you have any requests, my Lord?" Daniel asked at that point.

The Duke regarded him for a moment with a smile, considering. "I think I would like to hear how you came to win the great shell that became King Liam's coach."

"Ah. From the great and terrible Lou Carcolh. That is a grand tale, my lord, and if you will forgive me for being a little self congratulatory I will be more than happy to regale it." It was something Daniel had become quite used to being asked for in the early days, the retelling of it so perfected that it had become magical in and of itself, though it had been a very long time since anyone had brought it up - Ben was rather impressed that Duke Collan knew of it. 

"The first time I saw battle, I was barely a man," Daniel started, and as the words left his lips the great, polished silver serving tray he'd requested propped on a chair next to him began to glow with enchantment, wisps of light and colour forming a stylized depiction of himself astride Nuallán. He seemed in especially good form that night, Ben couldn't help but think, overjoyed to tell the tale that had brought them together, absorbing the room's attention and delight and feeding it back into the performance. It certainly made Ben feel a warm, nostalgic happiness, and a quiet pride at watching the room become enraptured by Daniel's silken words.

"You really love him, don't you? It's not just the oath...." Lahr's voice was hardly louder than a murmur at his side, quiet enough that it took Ben a moment to realize he'd spoken.

He glanced down to find the Satyr looking up at him, his expression calm, but a strange emotion that Ben couldn't place in his eyes. He glanced to Daniel, watching him for a long moment before replying. "Everything that is good in me has become great because of my love for him," he replied finally, "and because of that I will love him for as long as I exist."

"... I see," he heard Lahr reply, and Ben had never heard a whisper sound more heartbroken. He turned quickly, but Lahr had already disappeared, slipping silently out through the crowd. He drew a sharp breath that felt like dagger, each successive breath pushing it deeper into his heart. How could he have been so careless? He'd certainly never meant to imply....

He listened distractedly to the rest of Daniel's tale, taking little joy in the thunderous applause he received at the end. Lahr had vanished completely, and even when he finally took Daniel back to their rooms there was no sign of him.

"Do you want to speak of what's troubling you?" Daniel asked softly once they were alone, but Ben shook his head, drawing him close.

"Just let me love you," he murmured, hoping that focusing on one love could distract from the way his heart ached because of another.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

As the longest day of the year began with no word from Eion, Daniel tried not to worry. He'd done his part, struck the careful balance of being evocative and encouraging in his conversations with Duke Collan without becoming notably obvious in his machinations. He'd carefully forged the invitation to Lady Islene in the Duke's hand: simple, gentle words begging her presence on Midsummer's Eve. He'd even forged its companion, copying the Lady's elegant, sweeping hand from the aged bundle of letters Eion had secreted out of the Duke's most secure storeroom. The words on both were the near the same.

_The time between us has grown too long. Let us make amends. I will come to you when the moon is at its apex on Midsummer's._

One of the Slaugh had seen his letter safely left for the Duke to find. And what better legitimacy for the Lady than to receive her invitation by the hand of the Duke's own troubadour? All that remained was for Eion to convince her to accept, to actually _come_ , and while the cat had been confident of his success he'd shared little detail as to how he actually planned to do so. Daniel could only hope it wouldn't involve anything drastic. Delivering the Lady rolled up in a tapestry might not paint the most convincing picture.

No news must be good news, he forced himself to believe. Eion would return with the Lady or not at all. Which left him....

Ben. Out of sorts and unwilling to talk about it. And the ever-so-handsome, helpful thane of Duke Collan, who had been conspicuously absent for the past few days.

Well. Perhaps the most simple of solutions would be the best in that regard.

It was easy to set aside his worries in the festivities of Midsummer. The longest day, the brightest day, the day when all that was good and beautiful about the Fae was strongest. When humans remembered their ancient friendship and invited the Fae among them with open hearths and gifts of bread and friendship. It was a singular day of glamour and beauty, and Daniel left the freehold with Ben at his side, slipping between groups of revelers in the forest and the fields, giving tales to fae and mortals alike.

When the sun had sunk below the horizon he turned their path back towards the freehold, feeling good natured and nearly giddy with glamour, the forest beautiful from the fires of revelries and small fairy lights floating in the air.

When the familiar form of his Satyr friend finally materialized from the trees, Daniel smiled, stepping close to draw him into a warm embrace. "I was worried I wouldn't see you."

"I made a commitment to your lordship," Lahr murmured, casting a long, unintelligible glance towards Ben, which Daniel chose not to acknowledge.

"Just 'Daniel' now, I think," he said instead, smiling, guiding Lahr's mouth to his for a slow, indulgent kiss.

He was very attractive, Daniel had thought upon meeting, with his scarlet hair, proud, curling horns and broad, freckled shoulders. And his mouth, lush and generous, the kind to inspire many a devious, carnal thought. It felt delectable to kiss him, decadent, slow, deep kisses that drew him in and stoked his passion as Larry drew him off the path and into the forest.

He reached back with a hand towards Ben, feeling his protector's slip into the offered clasp after a moment, following obediently. He didn't resist as Daniel pulled him close, pressing up against Daniel's back as they stopped, lips trailing warm kisses up his neck as his hands smoothed down his body. Daniel closed his eyes with a sigh and let himself revel in the pleasure of being between them - Lahr's deep, skillful kisses as his hands worked inside his robes to tease his skin, Ben's broad hands tugging his robes off altogether, stroking possessive and familiar over his body. The softness of Lahr's furred legs against his bare skin was surprisingly alluring, and he stroked his hands down his well muscled back to tease the base of his tail, rewarded with a gasp of pleasure and a harder kiss, Lahrs' fingers digging into his hips.

As nice as it was, though, this wasn't for him.

He turned in their embrace, leaning up to pull Ben into a kiss as his fingers found the clasps of his light armour. From there it was easy to urge Lahr into it too until they were all sharing breathless, yearning kisses, until he could slip from their mouths and lavish attention instead to the whirling patterns of warrior's ink that curled over Ben's chest.

He felt Ben shudder against him, give a soft, helpless moan, giving himself over completely to kissing Lahr, needy and demanding. He felt Lahr's hips buck against his ass in response, and though they were touching each other far more than they were touching him now Daniel certainly didn't mind; being caught in the press of their bodies and the warmth of their passion was an incredible delight.

"Tell us what you want," Ben murmured, breaking from Lahr's mouth to claim his again. "Tell us how to please you, my lord."

He didn't resist as Lahr drew him down onto the soft moss, turning to kiss him again. "I want to share you with him," he murmured against his mouth, smiling at Lahr's low, needy groan. "I want to taste you while he's inside you, would you like that? Then I want you to take me.... would you like that?"

Lahr's fingers curled around his half-hard cock, teasing and stroking. "Very much."

But as he drew him into another yearning kiss, Daniel heard the frantic pound of hooves, and glanced up through the trees to see the moon high overhead. He felt a rush of panic and excitement and pulled from their arms, finding his robes on the ground.

Ben looked up, confused and slightly dazed. "Daniel?"

"I have to meet someone. It's important."

"I - alright, I - "

"Alone, love. You know why. I'll be fine. Stay with him."

"Daniel, I can't leave you, I -"

"I'll be fine," he insisted, pulling his robes into place. "Ben. _Stay with him_. I promise I'll be back in our rooms before dawn." Then he started towards the sound at a run without waiting for Ben to reply.

In the darkness he barely saw the form of the carriage pass by ahead of him, small and dark, drawn by two black horses with silken coats that shone with moonlight. A gleam of bronze followed behind - Nuallán, who whinnied upon seeing Daniel and cantered to a stop.

"There you are!" Eion was barely a shadow in the darkness on Nuallán, extending a hand down. Daniel took it, leaping up behind him and holding close as they thundered after the carriage.

"She wanted to sneak in all sneaky," Eion called back over the rush of the wind. "I offered your rooms. I hope you don't mind your clandestine involvement?"

"It's perfect." They reached the freehold just moments after the coach pulled into the stable courtyard. Nuallán cantered ahead and into the stables, stopping to let them both dismount. He quickly surveyed the area before moving through the back and to the door that lead into the east wing.

A few moments later Eion reappeared with a tall, silent lady in deep purple silks on his arm, her face veiled. She was accompanied by two troll guards so tall he was briefly worried that they wouldn't fit through the door. Daniel inclined his head respectfully as he opened the door for her, and she gave him a nod in response, bright amethyst eyes meeting his briefly from behind the veil.

He kept a respectful distance behind the group as Eion lead them through the building, down halls he'd never seen himself, until they finally reached the grand doors to the Duke's quarters. At Eion's knock one of the doors opened to the Duke himself, who stood frozen and silent for a moment, during which Daniel's heart stopped. Then Collan smiled, and the tender adoration in his expression was so sweet that Daniel couldn't help but think the whole escapade worth it regardless of whether or not he gained access to the Trod. Collan glanced to him over the Lady's shoulder, giving a small nod of his head, then drew her into his rooms and shut the door.

Eion calmly made his way to Daniel, a hand on the small of his back as he took him down the hall and around the corner, his tail swishing back and forth madly. As soon as they were well out of sight he pulled him into a smiling kiss, sides shaking with silent laughter.

"I told you I could do it!" he whispered excitedly. "And right down to the wire, too! I thought she'd never come around, I've been singing sappy love ballads outside her window for literally _weeks_ , even when the cook kept throwing dishwater on me!"

Daniel laughed softly, heart fluttering with joy, pulling him into another kiss. "You did wonderfully. You're the cleverest pooka I've ever met," he agreed, stroking his fingers up into his hair and along the backs of his ears. "I'm so happy, Eion."

Eion's green eyes gazed back at him adoringly. But then his smile faded, and he stepped away. "I'm happy to have served," he said quietly. "You don't need to pay me."

Daniel shook his head, confused at his sudden drawing away. "Pay you?"

Eion's ears flattened as he glanced away. "Our agreement. Our game."

Daniel stepped into him again, slipping a hand into his, his voice soft. "Do you really think I agreed to that to pay you? I'm terribly hurt by that. My heart is broken. I may not survive."

The corners of Eion's mouth twitched, and he reached up to stroke his fingers along Daniel's jaw. "You're very playful, for a stuffy Sidhe."

"I like playing with you," Daniel replied, leaning into the touch. "I like you. I like how you surprise me, Eion. I think I might enjoy doing a great many things with you."

Eion leaned in to nuzzle his jaw, smiling softly again. "Naked hide and seek?"

Daniel closed his eyes, humming an affirmative.

"Naked other things?"

He stroked his free hand up into Eion's hair. "Definitely...."

Eion's lips were warm on his earlobe. "Careful... keep saying such nice things and I'm not going to be able to resist your golden charms...."

Daniel felt a shiver of pleasure run through him at the tease of his breath, and stroked his fingers against the back of his ear the way he had last time, wanting to feel him purr again. "I think that's the idea, isn't it?"

"Mmmm...." Eion pulled back to kiss him, warm and lingering. "Close your eyes and count to ten slowly," he murmured, voice a promising purr. "Then come find me." He dropped to a whisper. "I'll give you a hint. I'll be in your rooms."

Daniel laughed, closing his eyes obediently. "All right."

"You're not counting."

"All right! One - "

"No peeking."

"I'm not peeking. Hurry and go hide! Two....." Somehow it didn't even seem ridiculous, to be standing there counting, and when he finished he started back towards his rooms, feeling so light that his feet hardly touched the floor.

It was, as far as games of Hide and Seek go, a completely abysmal attempt. Daniel picked up the trail of clothes leading to the cracked-open door of the small bedroom off his own that they hadn't made use of. Inside, the bed had been disturbed, a mound of bedding piled in the middle with the very tip of a black tail just visible, twitching. Daniel closed the door behind him and set John's clothes down, letting out a slow, contemplative hum.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't be playing the game right if I left my clothes on," he mused, starting to remove his robes. He prudently tried not to acknowledge the shift of the bedclothes or the piercing green eyes he could see peering up at him. He heard a low, rumbling purr, and he couldn't help but show off a little, turning in the warm glow of the fairy lantern that floated in the corner of the room as he removed his clothes piece by piece. Finally he made a show of looking around the room as he crossed it, opening the door to the master bedroom and leaning out, then kneeling down to look under the bed, giving his ass a teasing wiggle.

"I'm so tired from seeking," he said finally, sitting down on the bed beside the pile of blankets. "Perhaps I'll just lay down in this very soft looking bed and have a short nap....."

The bedding erupted just as he lifted it, and Daniel found himself pinned to the bed, Eion laughing as he pressed a warm kiss to his mouth, then another. Daniel couldn't help but laugh as well, stroking his hands over his lover's shoulders and down the length of a delightfully well defined back. His ass was delightful too, perfect firm handfuls that Daniel couldn't help but stroke and squeeze, pulling him down against him.

"Naked hide and seek is very convenient," he breathed between kisses, and Eion gave a pleased chuckle.

"I am a very clever kitty," he murmured, trailing kisses along his jaw to lavish attention on his ear.

"You are," Daniel breathed in agreement, closing his eyes to the tease of his mouth and rocking up against him, quickly growing hard from the pleasure of his skin and that delightful, rumbling purr. "And I adore you for it...."

Eion pulled back, and for a brief moment Daniel worried that he'd said something wrong. But his lover gazed down on him with such sweet adoration, and the rush of happiness it sent through him made Daniel feel like he could hardly breathe. Eion closed his eyes briefly in contentment, then leaned in to kiss him again, slow and yearning. "You're like a ray of sunshine... I could bask in you forever...."

"I'd like that very much," Daniel found himself murmuring, then immediately tried to push away the thought. There was too much to worry on, too many unknowns. All he wanted for the moment was to enjoy Midsummer's eve in the company of this beautiful man.

As if sensing the heaviness of his thoughts, Eion moved suddenly, rolling and pulling Daniel on top of him. "You found me, by the way. That means you won."

"I definitely won," Daniel agreed, laughing, indulging in another warm, yearning kiss.

"Now what are you going to do with me?"

"What am I going to do with you?" Daniel shifted to straddle his hips, rocking against him slowly as he stroked his hands down his chest. "Are you my prize, then?"

"From my ears to the tips of my toes."

Daniel gave an approving hum, leaning down to nuzzle his chest, sucking lightly on one peaked nipple and tugging on it playfully with his tongue. "Even here?"

"There too."

"Good...." He let himself revel in the slow grind of their bodies as he lavished attention on his other nipple, groaning at the slow slide of his cock against his stomach as Eion's erection pressed hard against him. Then he slid down to lick a stripe up the underside of his shaft. "And here?"

"Definitely there," Eion groaned, fingers curling in his hair as Daniel took him in his mouth. Daniel hummed around him appreciatively as his lips slid down his shaft, reveling in the taste of his skin and the slide of his flushed cock against his tongue. It was easy to lose himself to the pleasure of this, taking him deeper with each bob and finally swallowing him deep into his throat - one of the few pleasures he regretfully couldn't indulge in with Ben. It was incredibly gratifying, intoxicating, hearing Eion gasp and moan, tensing and arching under his ministrations, fingers clenched deliciously tight in his hair.

He felt the soft flick of Eion's tail against his thigh, then a deliberate caress, stroking up to tease against his balls and curl loosely around his cock. Daniel nearly choked and drew back laughing. "You pervert!"

"It has a mind of its own," Eion replied, grinning, and gave a little shrug. "You can keep doing what you were doing if you like, but I can't promise it won't molest you at least a little bit. It likes you as much as the rest of me."

It was a thought that was both perverse and appealing. Daniel filed that away for later. "I think what I want to do with you," he said as he let himself admire his naked body, "Is ride this lovely cock and see what it feels like when you purr."

"Yesss....." Eion's hands slid up to cup his hips as he moved back to straddle his waist, eyes narrowing in pleasure. "I'll purr so good for you....."

Daniel leaned down to indulge in a kiss before murmuring a cantrip, stroking slick over his cock. Then he let himself rock down onto him, sighing at the pleasure of being filled, at the caress of his cock as he started to rock on him slowly. The purring was indeed very pleasant, adding an extra thrum of sensation each time he sank down onto him, and soon enough Daniel was grinding down onto him desperately, gasping in pleasure as he rolled his hips so that each thrust brushed up against his sweet spot ever so slightly.

"Beautiful sunshine...." Eion murmured, stroking hands up his thighs, curling one around his cock to stroke him slowly as they rocked together. Then he tugged at Daniel's sides, urging him closer. "Come here... let me do all the work...."

Daniel let him pull him into a kiss, feeling him shift underneath him to brace his feet on the bed, giving a harder thrust up into him, and Daniel couldn't hold back a whimper of pleasure. "Oh!"

"Yess...." Eion's groan was a low rumble, arms tightening around him until Daniel was laying flat against him, cock sliding against his stomach, slick with arousal. His purring intensified as he started to rock up into him in quick, hard thrusts, angling to bring their bodies together perfectly. 

Each hard shock of sensation pulled a breathless cry from Daniel's lips, pleasure building hot and fast and exquisite. Then he slowed, and Daniel whined, trying to rock back against him. "Don't stop, please, you're so good, feels so - oh!"

Eion's breath teased hot against his ear, his tongue a brief, slightly rough swipe against his skin. He gave a few more hard thrusts, then slowed again, pushing deep and rolling his hips against him. "So you'll come back for more?"

"Yes, yes, more.... so good, Eion, please, please....!"

This time Eion didn't let up, pounding up into him hard and fast until Daniel was wailing, pleasure crashing down around him, completely overwhelming. He felt Eion's fingers dig into his back, his few last thrusts an agony of pleasure as Daniel shuddered around him, then pushing deep and spending inside him with a rather triumphant sounding groan.

Eion's fingers stroked slow caresses down his spine, his purr lessening into something soft and sated. "Mmm.... hope we didn't wake up the neighbours.....

"They're still screwing in the forest," Daniel murmured in reply. Hopefully.

"Good...." He gave a happy moan against his mouth as Daniel lifted his head to kiss him lazily. His palms smoothed over the small of his back to cup his ass, eyes half lidded as he looked up at him. "Do you want to hear a secret?"

Daniel nuzzled his face in for another kiss. "A secret?"

"Mmm." Eion's smile widened. "The purring is even better when you're screwing me."

"Is it...." Even boneless and completely sated, the thought was immensely tantalizing. He kissed Eion longer, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. "Well, the night is still young.... perhaps I'll have to find that out for myself."

"Perfect..." Eion breathed, and kissed him again.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Daniel - " Ben called after his charge, but Daniel was gone, disappearing so fast that Ben rather felt like his head was spinning. He let out a long breath, pushing away the urge to follow. If Daniel thought it essential to his plan to go alone, he had to trust him. He'd be more than safe in a friendly freehold on Midsummer's eve. Plus....

He looked down at Lahr, the satyr's features just visible in the darkness as a fairy light floated lazily by. Daniel was right. He needed to stay here. With Lahr. He leaned closer, keeping his voice low. "I guess it's just going to be you and I after all, handsome."

"I'm sorry," Lahr said softly, looking away, his expression unreadable in the darkness. "I know this isn't what you wanted."

The words made Ben's heart ache, and he drew the other man close, pressing a trembling kiss to his mouth. "This is exactly what I wanted," he murmured, feeling Lahr shudder in his arms, drawing a gasping breath against his mouth. "What I said the other night...."

"Please don't," Lahr whispered, and Ben gave a soft moan, kissing his mouth, stroking his fingers through his hair.

"Shh, shh... listen. What I said about Daniel... I never meant that he was all my heart had room for. I never meant to make you feel - "

"Don't," Lahr whispered again, turning his face away. "Please. I know I'm just being a stupid little satyr. I know there can't be anything between us. You'll be gone when the moon is new and I'll never see you again. And I know I've ruined whatever nice time we could have had together - "

"Hey - no. No. I...." Ben gave a long sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry I'm not a Satyr," he said finally. "I know I'm clumsy with words and I've been clumsy with you and sometimes I don't even understand what I'm feeling, let alone how to express it in the right way, but I... I really like you. I like how I feel when I'm with you. It's been a really long time since I've felt this way about anyone other than Daniel. The thought of leaving hurts, almost as much as it did when you left the other night. So I want to be with you as much as I can. For as long as I can. But I don't want to hurt you anymore, Lahr. If you'd really rather have nothing than whatever time we have...."

Suddenly he found himself with a lap full of Satyr, Lahr's arms tight around his shoulders as he pressed a trembling kiss to his mouth. "I do want you," he gasped. "I wanted you the moment I saw you. It was always you that I wanted. And I knew it was a terrible idea, I knew I'd end up getting my heart broken, I - "

"Shh...." Ben stole his words with a kiss, slipping a hand between them to press to his chest. "I'll be so gentle with you. I promise. I never want to hurt you."

"Just make love to me," Lahr gasped, arching closer, fingers clenching in his hair. "I need to feel your passion, Ben, I need - "

Ben cut him off with a kiss, sliding arms around his waist and pulling him closer, ravishing that lush, tempting mouth like he'd wanted to since the first kiss they'd shared in the training ring. He let his hands trace the firm, gorgeous muscles of his back as he did, running up over his broad shoulders, then curling his fingers in his hair to hold him to his kisses. He dipped his free hand back down to the curve of his back, then down farther, following the ridge of his spine down into feather-soft fur to tease the base of his tail gently.

It pulled a soft, choked groan from Lahr's lips, hips bucking against his, the hard length of his cock pressing into Ben's stomach. "You _do_ want me...."

"How could I not...?" Ben nipped lightly at his bottom lip before sucking it between his. He kept stroking and teasing the base of his tail gently, encouraged and aroused by the way it trembled under his touch. He moved his other hand to rub over Lahr's hip, encouraging the grind of his hips. "Sexy little flick of a tail and your perfect ass.... the way you smile, Lahr, the way you look at me...."

Lahr gave a soft, helpless laugh, grinding against him. Then he pushed a hand between them, freezing as his fingers wrapped around Ben's cock, whispering a curse.

Ben chuckled softly, starting to trail kisses along his jaw, moving a hand curl around Lahr's cock. "I'll do anything you want me to," he murmured, running his thumb over the head of his cock and feeling a rush of satisfaction and desire at the wetness there. "Tell me how to please you...."

Lahr gave a soft, incredulous huff of laughter that turned into a moan as his fingers stroked down the length of his shaft. "You are definitely going to screw me until I can't remember my own name."

"Mmm...." Ben arched up into his touch, nuzzling his ear. "If it's too much...."

"Too much?" This time his laugh was louder, and he took Ben's face in his hands, kissing him. "Are you actually insinuating that I can't handle such a gorgeous big cock?"

"I'm just saying....."

Lahr cut him off with a low growl. "You obviously don't know my kith. No-one screws better than a Satyr."

"No?" Ben smirked, wrapping his arms around him and laying him down on the soft, mossy earth. He murmured the cantrip to slick his fingers, reaching between them to work press two into him.

"Oh! Oh... yes.... I mean, no. No-one...." He arched up into the penetration with a moan, thighs tensing as he braced his hooves against the earth. "Come on, handsome. Don't act like I'm glass, I can take it."

"Are you certain?" Ben pressed his fingers deeper, crooking and teasing, smiling at the breathless cry he pulled from his lover's mouth.

"Completely," he gasped, grinding down onto his fingers, then drawing a sharp hiss as Ben started to work a third into him. "Oh yeah, there we go....."

Ben leaned in to nuzzle a kiss to his jaw, moaning as Lahr caught his face in his hands and pulled him in for a hard, demanding kiss. He pressed his fingers deeper, fingering him in slow thrusts, drawing a sharp breath as Lahr nipped sharply at his bottom lip.

His fingers closed around Ben's cock, wet with slick, stroking him slowly. "Come on. No more teasing. I know you want to plow my ass - ah!" He cried out as Ben pushed his fingers in up to the knuckles, stretching him wide, whimpering as he pulled away completely. "Come on, please... I've had two at a time, I can definitely handle you...."

"Two? So that's what I'm up against. Needy little satyr," Ben purred, teasing him with the head of his cock as Lahr pulled his thighs up higher against his sides. He couldn't help but be careful with lovers not of his kith, but the way Lahr groaned and arched up against him as he pressed into him was enough to convince him. Soon he was burying himself to the hilt with slow, deep thrusts, gasping at the pleasure of his body as Lahr's fingers dug into his back, his lover's breath a gasped litany of curses that would have made a Nocker proud.

"So good," he breathed against Lahr's mouth, giving a slightly harder thrust and revelling in his breathless cry.

Lahr's hooves pressed hard to the small of his back. "Yes, oh hell yes, gorgeous huge cock - ! Please, love, harder!"

It felt like all he could do was respond to Lahr's commands, drunk on his cries, lost in a haze of pleasure and passion as they rocked together. He mouthed breathless kisses along Lahr's jaw. "So incredible, love. So gorgeous. My love. My love."

Lahr gave a choked cry at his words, jerking up against him tense and shuddering as he spent himself between them. Slowing to a gentle rock, Ben pressed soft kisses to his face, needing nothing more than their closeness.

"Oh hell," Lahr gasped, laughing softly as he caught his breath. "Oh, love. Oh, wow...."

"Up to par?" Ben murmured, kissing him gently, then starting to ease away.

"Definitely - hey, I didn't say you could stop!"

Ben chuckled, kissing his mouth. "I don't want to break you."

That comment earned him a sharp nip. "Satyr, remember? Plus, I can still remember my name."

"Mm... then as soon as you've caught your breath I'll do my best to rectify that." Then he found himself pushed on to his back, and Lahr straddled his hips with a little growl. He shifted to let Ben's cock press between his ass cheeks, rocking against him as he leaned down for a kiss.

"You are going to rectify that," he growled. "You're going to screw me hard until you come in my ass, and then we're going to go back to the freehold and do it all over again."

He felt his cock jerk in arousal at the words, grinding up harder against his ass. "Oh hell, Lahr....."

Lahr groaned, wiggling back against him. "Come on, Ben. Stop being such a gentleman and screw me, pound that huge cock into my ass, I want you to make me scream - "

His words were too much. Ben grabbed hold of his ass, fingers digging into hold him in place as he pushed up into him again, crying out at the rush of pleasure. Lahr echoed his cry, sounding almost triumphant as he pushed down onto him. "Yes, yes, just like that, oh - !"

"Dirty little satyr," Ben hissed, and Lahr laughed breathlessly, sitting up and bracing his hands on his chest.

"So dirty," he gasped, words breaking on a cry as Ben gave a harder thrust. "Yes, there, more, more...!" He wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking himself roughly as he moved on him, meeting Ben's thrusts with more force until Ben's hips were smacking up against his ass. Until all that existed was the perfect agony of pleasure, the tight heat of Lahr's body stroking his cock as he buried himself in him again and again, clinging to self control. It was too good to end, too perfect, and yet a few more thrusts were all he could handle, jerking up hard as he spent himself in hot spurts deep inside him.

Lahr ground his hips down onto him with a breathless cry that was definitely triumphant, jerking himself frantically as he fucked himself on his cock, hard shocks of sensation drawing out Ben's orgasm. Just when Ben thought he couldn't take any more his lover clenched down around him, crying out his his body reached its peak again.

Panting, Lahr collapsed down against his chest, breathing out a soft, laughing moan. "Yes...."

"Better?" Ben managed, and Lahr laughed again, arching up to kiss him.

"Now _that's_ how you properly celebrate Midsummer's."

~~~

The freehold was quiet when they finally approached it, with most everyone tucked away, enjoying the night. Lahr cuddled up against his side as they walked, and Ben let himself nuzzle his hair, keeping his arm tight around him. Finally he dared to ask.

"... would you come with us, if you could?"

"Come with you?" Lahr drew away, drawing a soft breath. For a long moment he just gazed at him, halfway between fearful and unbelieving. "If... if you asked me to."

"I am asking. I'll ask Daniel to petition the duke, ask him to release you from whatever commitment you've given to his service - "

"You really want me to come?" Lahr's question was barely a whisper, eyes wide and bright with tears. Ben drew him into their rooms and shut the door behind him, then gathered him up in his arms, pressing soft kisses to his eyes, his face.

"I can't ask you for anything I can't give you myself," he said softly, heart aching, begging him to understand. "But I love you. I don't want this to end. I'll love you as long as you let me. Could that be enough for you?"

Mutely Larry nodded, pressing a trembling kiss to his mouth, then another. "I love you too," he whispered finally, cuddling close. "I want to come with you. Wherever you go."

Ben held him like that for a few moments, sharing soft kisses and gentle touch until he felt his lover begin to calm. then he drew him towards the bedroom, wanting far more. But as they stepped into the bedroom, Ben heard a soft cry coming from the attached attendant's room that was most definitely Daniel. He felt a rush of panic, drawing one of his short swords as he yanked open the door, then froze.

His charge was most certainly safe, cock buried to the hilt in Eion's very nice ass, the pooka's shapely legs pushed up almost to his shoulders. And the damn cat's tail....

Daniel glanced over with a breathless laugh. "I'm alright, I - " his words caught on a gasp as Eion arched under him. "... thank you love."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eion's smile was almost devilish. "Ben might need to draw his... mmmm, _other_ sword and come... help you. That could be a lovely party....."

"No party," Ben replied flatly, and shut the door again quickly.

Lahr cuddled up to him with a low chuckle. "You sure? That cat can do some very inventive things, I know from experience."

"I'll trust you on that," Ben replied, then pulled him into a kiss, voice softening. "I just want to be with you right now."

They made well use of the bed, then the bathing room, having love with slow, unhurried care, indulging in the magically heated water Ben always hated to leave when they were on the road. From the sounds he could occasionally catch from the next room, Ben was certain that Daniel was doing the same, and he smiled. Falling asleep with Lahr curled up against him and Daniel nearby and happy brought with it a perfect sense of contentment, and he slept well.

He woke again to a knock on the door, the sun bright through the windows. Nearly midday. He heard his sister give a soft cough outside. "My Lord... the Duke is here and requires your presence."

Daniel appeared from the adjoining bedroom with a soft curse, completely unconcerned with his own nudity or disheveled state. "I will receive him in a moment, please beg his patience!" He called, then flashed Ben a quick smile. "Now or never," he murmured, and disappeared into the bathing room.

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Washed, dressed and presentable, Daniel paused only to ascertain that the other inhabitants of his room were as well. Then he opened the doors to his receiving room and stepped out.

Both Duke Collan and the Lady he seen the night before sat before him on one of the rooms padded benches: he, gazing at her in rapt aspiration while she had about her the blushing radiance of a maiden in spring, just found love. Collan stood to meet him, embracing him before sitting back down beside her.

"Iselene, this is Lord Daniel, Lore-master of House Liam. Daniel, my Lady Iselene of Galway, of house Eiluned."

The slight possessive stress on "my" was all Daniel needed to know. He smiled, bowing low, then taking a seat across from them. "My Lady. Your Grace, I am overjoyed to see that Midsummer's has brought you your heart's desire."

"Indeed it has. I hope your celebrations were also to your satisfaction?" His eyes glanced to the room beyond.

Daniel tried to hold back a smirk. "They were, your Grace. Your freehold hospitality is without compare."

"I'm glad to hear that. Your guard may join us. I assume my thane is also in attendance? And my troubadour?"

"Your Grace assumes correctly."

"Eion? I have a question for you."

"For me? Your Grace is too kind. Where is it?" Eion, with no hesitation and complete grace, dropped down to sit cross-legged on the rug near Daniel's feet.

The Duke gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I thank you for the safe escort you provided to my Lady last night. But we discovered a curious thing: a letter, inviting my Lady's visit, in my hand but not by my hand. Can you imagine such a thing?"

"In my wildest dreams, your Grace? No, surely it's impossible."

Collan raised one eyebrow. "Strange, for you were the one who delivered it to her. Where did you get it?"

Daniel felt his breath catch on his throat. He'd been well prepared to carefully denounce any accusations, but he hadn't expected....

"Ohhhhh. That letter. You know, it was the strangest thing, my Lord. It simply fell from the sky, right into my lap. Poof! Just completely out of the blue. I questioned whether or not it was meant to be delivered, this magical letter, and knowing your Grace's pride and reputation I, in confidence, sought this most noble of Sidhe - who I knew from my private performances held your Grace's trust - to council in the matter."

"Yes," Daniel said quickly. "I also questioned whether or not your Grace would want it delivered. But since it so accurately represented the very desires that your Grace had expressed to me - "

"And which I had also overheard," Eion agreed. "Almost word for word, in fact."

"We thought it best to see the letter safely on its way."

"Mmm." Collan, thankfully looked bemused at their words. "And I don't suppose you know anything of the very similar letter that seemed to appear in my study, in my Lady's hand?"

"Piskies," Eion stated, nodding sagely. "Beasty little buggers."

"Mm. Must be it. In any case...." He grew serious, looking to Daniel. "Your council to Eion has set in motion something that is invaluable to me. Something my own pride would not allow me to do for myself. For that, I thank you. Anything that is in my power to grant is yours."

Daniel felt a rush of relief, and just managed not to sigh with it. "Your Grace's happiness is a great reward," he started. "Although, if it would please you...." He glanced back to where Ben stood behind his bench, Lahr slightly behind him, unassuming. Then he turned back to Collan. "These two members of your Grace's court have done me invaluable service during my stay. I would ask that you give me leave to invite them to join my retainer, at their own discretion."

Collan nodded slowly. "Eion has given me no promises of fealty, he is free to come and go as he will, though I will greatly miss his presence. I will also greatly miss the skilled and loyal service of my thane, but one of my house could not bear to hold another back from seeking true love. He may leave my service and join you with my blessing."

"Your generosity is great. You have my utmost gratitude." Daniel lowered his head. "And if you will forgive me, your grace, I was hoping as well to ask a small favor of your Lady...."

Lady Islene gazed back at him, amethyst eyes glittering, and if she had upon entering seemed as though a blushing maid, that veil had been lifted. He realized the Lady's cunning at the same moment that he realized his own folly in underestimating her. "I will hear you," she said, and though her voice was soft it was anything weak. "Then I will decide."

Daniel drew a slow breath. "There is tell, my Lady, of a certain... journey which was undertaken by your younger brother. I wish access to follow in his footsteps."

"I see." Iselene's smile widened ever so slightly, putting Daniel a little in mind of a large creature about to strike on its prey. "It is a secret I am willing to trade you, but I require a secret in return."

Daniel kept his expression carefully still, voice calm. "Name your price."

"There is tell, my Lord," she started, echoing his own words against him, "of a certain task that was undertaken by the most learned of spell-weavers of House Liam, who secreted themselves away in the White Mountains for three and thirty turns of the seasons. Of efforts that culminated in the most powerful magic ever created. Give me the spell, and I will give you access to the Trod."

A soft laugh escaped Daniel's lips before he could stop it. "The project was a failure."

"That's not how I hear it."

"It won't give you what you think it will."

"A means to true immortality?"

"The cost is too great."

"Let me be the judge of that." 

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "The end of everything that we are? The spell gives immortality to our energy, our being, but nothing else. The memory, the ego does not survive. How is that immortality?"

Iselene leaned forward, voice low and impassioned. "It maintains our kind so that we may rise again. The Church of the One God grows stronger each day, and despite what your King Liam believes, it leaves no room for the worship of Faerie. Like you, my younger brother thinks he can hide, but his new world is no safer than ours. They will cast us down as demons, and Arcadia will not shelter us when the Dreaming already grows thinner each day. You've lived long enough to know that things will never again be as they were, Lore-Master of Liam. We must adapt. Or we will die."

She held Daniel's gaze, unwavering as he weighed her request. The project had been a failure, held back in fear that too many would choose to run and not fight, even considering the cost. But perhaps there was truth in her words. Perhaps the time had come.

He gave a sharp nod. "I'll give you the spell. But to do so, I must give you a piece of myself, and for that, I must ask equal of you. Your token, Lady Iselene, and yours, Duke Collan. Safe harbor and safe passage in your name in any of the lands, freeholds and trods held by House Eiluned and House Fiona."

"Agreed." Iselene's fingers moved to the chain at her throat, even as the Duke looked over sharply.

"Iselene, he asks too much."

"It's worth it. Trust me. You promised me...."

Collan frowned, but nodded slowly, and in moments Daniel had two small silver disks in hand - one graced with the silver Lion of Fiona, the other the crescent moons and star of Eiluned. Slipping them onto the chain around his neck, he stood, turning to Ben. "Get Aingeala and Norah, Serah, Aine, Silas and Tullia. If I'm doing this, I'm giving it to all of you."

"To commoners?" Scorn thickened Iselene's voice, and Daniel turned back to her.

"It is the commoners that need it most of all. Do you honestly think our kind will protect them, if Faerie falls? We'll hoard our _Balefire_ as we always have, barricade ourselves in our fortresses or deep in Arcadia and turn our backs on the loyal who've served us as they fall. I won't repay loyalty with treachery." He stepped into the bedroom to his trunks, kneeling to unpack a grand silver bowl used for vision-magic, wrapped in silk, a small stone, a glass bottle of seawater and a small, ceremonial knife. 

He didn't realize Eion had followed until he felt his lover's hand touch his shoulder. "Should I go?" he asked softly.

Daniel stood, shaking his head. "Please stay. I... I'd like very much to give this to you. A measure of protection. Even if you chose never to use it."

Eion glanced away, ears twisted back. "Daniel... my world is music and romance. There just isn't enough laughter in high magic. I can't...."

"Then stay for my love," he said softly, anxious. "Stay to tell the story. Please."

Eion bit his lip but nodded, and followed him back into the other room.

Spreading the silk on the table, he set the bowl down, and knelt over it laying out each of the elements. Stone and water, a whisper of breath, and a soft cantrip to set all of it aflame. Then he spoke, using his words to bring together the magic of the spell, to concentrate it into the tips of his fingers. "We gave the spell name. The Spell of Changing. It is both becoming and undoing, birth and death. True immortality requires true and complete sacrifice, just as the Phoenix dies so she can live again. To perform the Spell of Changing requires everything that you are, all the Glamour in your being, all the energy that gives us life. Sacrifice this and your soul will be bound into the shell of a mortal babe before its first cry. The only shield against the ravages of Banality."

"A mortal shell?" Collan spoke, amazed. "How could you keep something like that from us? Everyone must know, everyone - "

"Your soul and only your soul. All your knowledge and memories is left behind - every experience that has formed you, all the life that you've lived and the love that you've felt is all lost. Those of our project who undertook the Changing didn't even know their true nature as Fae. Are you still so eager to erase yourself?"

Collan said nothing. Daniel picked up the blade from the table. "I give this to you in the hopes you'll never need to use it," he murmured. Then, holding his hands above the flame, he pressed the blade against the top joint of the smallest finger of his left hand, gritting his teeth against the blossom of pain. Sacrifice requires sacrifice, he thought, finally slicing clean through, pressing the remains of his finger into the flame to seal it closed. In moments the spell had transformed, magic whirling together until nothing remained of the end of his finger except a handful of shining golden seeds in the bottom of the bowl.

"One for each of you here," he murmured, and sank back, trembling as exhaustion overtook him. Ben was at his side immediately, bundling him back onto the cushioned bench and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders checking his hand with a little noise of dismay. "If your Grace would give us leave? He must rest.'

Daniel closed his eyes and sagged against the bench, drained, but at the same time lighter. It had been a burden to keep such knowledge to himself, he realized, though Ben has known of it. The magic wanted to be shared.

He opened his eyes, relieved to see the room almost cleared, the bowl empty save three shining seeds. He looked up at Ben, who still leaned over him worriedly. "One for you, my love."

Ben nodded, talking it carefully. "If I use it, it will only be at your side," he said softly, seriously. "I gave you my solemn oath to protect you for as long as I exist, and I will keep that oath, even if I should remember nothing of myself. I swear that to you, by my honor."

Daniel smiled as he swallowed the seed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "A oath given with such fervent love has magic in and of itself. Perhaps it will be strong enough."

"It will be." The tone in Ben's words made them inarguable. "But I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we never need to find out."

Daniel nodded, then turned to look up to where Lahr was still hovering near the bedroom door, looking out of place. He smiled softly. "One for you, my friend."

Lahr lowered his head, a flush colouring his cheeks. "My lord offers things I am unworthy of. I've done you no great service, I - "

"Your love for Ben is the greatest service I can ask," Daniel replied, taking a seed and holding it out to him. "Please. For his sake. And mine."

Lahr paused, then nodded, fingers warm as he took the seed from his palm. Ben stood to join him as he ate it, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, his smile adoringly sweet.

Which left....

Eion, perched on the arm of a chair, watching quietly. He dropped his eyes as Daniel looked up at him, ears drooping. Shrugging out of the blanket, Daniel took the last seed and moved to stand in front of him. "Eion....."

Eion reached for his left hand instead, bringing it to his lips to kiss the stub of his smallest finger, pouting. "You could have been the greatest flautist in existence. You could have made the mountains weep."

Daniel chuckled softly. "I've never played the flute."

"And now you never will." Eion's ears drooped more.

Come away with me, Daniel wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat. "I'll be fine," he said instead, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't be sad. It's worth it for me."

Eion let out a long sigh, nodding slowly, though his ears sank a little lower. "The path you asked the Lady about is the one to the other side of the world, isn't it? Where her brother went?"

Daniel's eyebrows rose. "You know about that?"

"I watched him pack a lot of bags. I think they were so heavy so that he wouldn't fall off when he got to the other side."

Daniel smiled, but anxiousness churned in his stomach. "It's safer there. The mortals are still innocent of the ways of kings and priests. We mean to find a beautiful glen by the sea and make it into a freehold where we can be safe. Where we won't ever need to use this spell. I... I would much welcome the music of a beautiful troubadour... if you... if you think you'd like to come."

Eion looked down at the seed in his hand. "And you would also like to put yourself in me. Again."

Daniel gave a soft laugh despite himself. "I would. Will you let me?" He lifted the seed to his own mouth, placing it on the end of his tongue, lips parted.

His lover looked at him for a moment, then smiled widely, opening his mouth. "Ahhh."

With a sigh of relief Daniel leaned in to kiss him, pressing the seed past his lips. He sighed as Eion's arms slid around his waist, warm and strong, and Daniel nestled his head on his shoulder, fighting exhaustion.

"You need a cat nap," Eion murmured, moving to lift him into his arms with surprising ease and starting for the bedroom. "We'll use the little bed again. The other one smells like goat."

"Hey!"

Ben's voice was a soothing purr. "You smell wonderful, love. Not a thing like goat."

Daniel chuckled, closing his eyes and nestling his face into Eion's neck, trying not to think about the fact that his lover hadn't made any indication that he'd heard his question about going with them.... or that there might be a reason for him not giving an answer.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

"He won't give you a straight answer, you know." Lahr's voice came softly from the doorway of the study.

Daniel secured the stack of manuscripts carefully in the trunk and straightened with a sigh, relieved that Lahr had brought it up and testy at having to contemplate the situation in the first place. "I don't need a straight answer. I just need some kind of indication. Or am I supposed to wait until the morning we leave to discover whether or not his bags are packed?"

Lahr's smile was soft and sympathetic. He slipped into the study and pulled up a chair, and Daniel sat down with him thankfully. "I know it's not easy," he said, resting a hand on his knee. "Goodness knows it took me ages to be able to unravel the ins and outs of Pook-eese. Most people don't even bother. They send him around to deliver love notes and sing ballads and entertain and afterward they write him off completely. I know the fact that you're trying means so much to him. And you're doing so much better than anyone else would be."

Daniel sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm trying. Most of the time it's delightful, trading words with him. It's just hard not knowing...." he stopped.

"How he feels?" Lahr supplied softly, and Daniel nodded, feeling his throat close over and trying to swallow against it.

"Or if I'm going to have to say goodbye."

Lahr gave a soft, sad hum, reaching forward to touch his knee. "Tell him how you feel. Talk about your time together like it's not going to end. He'll answer as best he can."

Eion could tell he was upset, Daniel knew, and for his part the Pooka was obviously trying to rectify it. During the day so many kiths had arrived with deliveries of wildflowers that bouquets covered nearly every surface in the receiving room. Eion's entertainment after dinner had devolved into an unexpectedly raunchy ballad about a Satyr named "Three-legged Richard", full of double entendres, which might have gotten Eion's ears boxed if the Duke had not been in quite such a good mood himself. Daniel had laughed so hard he'd cried. When he'd eventually returned to his rooms it had been to find Eion sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but a tiny silk bow on his tail and a large silk bow on his dick.

He smiled as Daniel crawled into his arms, catching his mouth in warm kiss. "The sky's much less cloudy today," he murmured happily, stroking Daniel's cheek, and Daniel nodded, giving himself over to the pleasure of being with him and trying not to think about anything else at all.

"You make my heart sing like it never has before," he whispered into Eion's hair as they curled together after making love. "I don't want that song to ever end. Come adventuring with me. Come build a home with me...."

Eion didn't answer immediately, instead cuddling into him more, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I built a castle, once, when I was just a young kitten. It was big and beautiful, with a moat and a drawbridge and a grand hall with a lovely throne made of driftwood. All dug out of sand and decorated with sea shells. Took me hours. But then the tide came in and washed it all away and took my throne out to sea with me on it. I would have been completely lost if I hadn't been rescued by the most handsome Mer. He was a lovely kisser. Didn't even taste like fish."

It was hard for Daniel to enjoy the story when he so desperately just wanted an answer. "Well, I think we would build it out of something much more sturdy than sand. And out of reach of the waves. Though I would be certain to rescue you if you were ever swept out to sea."

Eion shifted back to look down at him, fingers tracing his features. The dim light of the bedroom blew his cat slit pupils into large black pools, making him look undoubtedly wistful and a little sad.

"It's so lovely and warm to bask in the sunshine," he murmured. "But I think if I stay out in it too long I might get a sunburn. It would take a very long time in the sun to build a castle."

Daniel felt his stomach clench, anxious. He reached up to stroke his fingers through Eion's hair, trying not to let himself be distracted from the matter at hand by how strange it felt to have a piece of one missing. "I'll keep you safe."

Eion smiled softly, turning his face to nuzzle his palm. "But what if the sun doesn't shine so brightly on the other side of the world? After so many years of shining... and I am just a little kitten in compare...."

His words were so melancholy that they made Daniel's heart ache. "What do you mean, love?"

Eion closed his eyes, nestling his cheek against Daniel's palm. "Lahr doesn't think twice about anything but love, when he's in love. Goats are like that. And Ben isn't a mountain like he should be, is he? But I know. Lore-Master isn't a title handed down. All the stories and adventures have always been you. Three and thirty years spent to find a spell means nothing to you. That time feels like forever and a day to me."

Daniel shook his head. "No. That's not how time works. Perhaps a thousand steps of a journey might pass in a blink, but never the people I meet on the way. Not you. Every second of our time together is engraved on my memory."

"But for how long?" His words were barely a whisper, and Daniel couldn't hold back his moan of dismay.

He passed a trembling kiss to his lips. "I want it to be a very, very long time. Please come with me. I love you."

"But how can you be sure?" There was a harsh, desperate bluntness to his words so at odds with his normal demeanor that it made Daniel feel dragged down under the helplessness of it. "It's been less than a month for us. How can that mean anything to you when you're so old?"

The urge to cry out and argue in response to Eion's cry was strong, and Daniel forced himself to bite his tongue. Then he took a deep breath and pushed himself up, forcing a lightness he didn't feel. "Old, am I? Do you see any wrinkles on this face? Was I old when you were begging me to screw you just moments ago? Do you think I could keep up with a pooka, if I were old?"

Eion drew a slow, shivering breath, then swallowed hard. "I... I don't know."

Daniel's heart sank. "You don't?"

Then he saw Eion's ears twitch forward, ever so slightly. "I don't know," he said again, a little softer, offering a brave little smile. "I might have to experience that again before I can decide."

Daniel have a soft, breathless laugh in relief. He leaned in to kiss him, pressing him back into the pillows, stroking a hand up into his hair to caress the base of one ear gently. "I know I love you," he murmured softly against his lips. "I know because you shine brighter than anything I can remember. How can you call me sunshine when you are so much brighter than I could ever be?"

Eion drew a shivering breath against his lips, arms tightening around him. "You're not a pooka. Don't lie."

"It's how I feel," Daniel replied. "I promise you. If I really am so old to you than you must know that means that I know myself. This isn't a flippant dalliance. I love you."

He felt Eion relax a little more under him, smiling as he arched up to kiss him. "I've been terribly disrespectful to suggest such a thing," he breathed, and Daniel felt his tail brush softly against his thigh. "You should school me, my lord. Teach me a lesson."

The thought of it was as relieving as Eion's smile. Daniel gave a soft, pleased hum against his mouth, shifting to run his fingers up into his hair, caressing his ears, finding the spots that he'd learned would make Eion sigh with pleasure. His lover's hands were warmth and pleasure as they roamed over his body, caressing his shoulders, teasing the soft, sensitive skin over his ribs. Digging furrows into his skin as they stroked over his ass. Eion's tail pressed between his thighs to stroke softly against his balls, then press into the sensitive skin behind. Soon enough Daniel was grinding down against him breathlessly, reveling in each little buck of his hips Eion's cock sliding flushed and hard alongside his own.

Eion stroked his inner thigh up and over his hip, squirming impatiently. "I thought you were going to punish me...."

"Demanding little kitten." Daniel nipped teasingly at his bottom lip. Then he sat up, pressing Eion's knees up to his chest, eyes drinking in the sight of him. He let their cocks press together as he gathered slick with a whisper, stroking the liquid over both of them together, watching Eion's eyes fall half closed in pleasure.

"Oh yes, please...."

He'd been with lovers who liked to play the mare before, but none who seemed quite so pleased by it as Eion, or so equally willing to turn the tables. It wasn't often Daniel's prefered path for lovemaking, but as he pressed into the slick heat of Eion's body, still relaxed and welcoming from their previous session, he couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction at the breathless, mewling cry it pulled from Eion's lips. Plus....

Eion arched more underneath him, a low purr thrumming from him, the softest vibration an added sensation as Daniel rocked deeper into him. "Mmm... for such an elegant sidhe, you have such a lovely big cock," he purred, squirming a little more. "Please more....."

Daniel let his eyes fall closed as he pressed closer, burying himself to the hilt with a harder thrust. He echoed Eion's soft cry of pleasure, letting himself revel in the tight heat of his body surrounding his cock, grinding and rolling his hips against his ass. Eion's hands clenched at his own thighs, pulling them higher and further apart, looking completely debauched spread out under him.

Then Daniel felt the brush of his tail again, soft and teasing against the underside of his balls as he began to move in him, slow and deep. "You're so perverse," he gasped, giving a harder thrust as it pressed up more firmly, the tip of it flicking, pressing into sensitive flesh. "Ohh...."

"My love is too kind," Eion purred, gasping as Daniel gave a harder thrust. His tail pressed up further to press and wiggle against his ass, a tease of satin sensation. It was a blatant reminder of some of the other things Eion had done with that tail, and he jerked up harder into him, pushing another little mewling cry from Eion's lips.

"You like it, don't you?" He wiggled his tail a little more insistently, giving little breathless, gasping laugh. "You want more, my love? Just say the word."

Daniel closed his eyes. "Eion...."

"Come on, love.... mmm, love the way you screw me when I screw you....."

"Please," Daniel gasped. Eion's answering laugh made him sound far too pleased with himself, and Daniel gave a hard thrust in response, smiling at his yelp of pleasure. "Don't get all haughty, kitten. You're the one with my cock up your tight little ass."

"And what a gorgeous big cock it is....." Eion slicked the short fur at the end of his tail liberally. Moments later it was pressing into him, wriggling up into him in a way that Eion was far, far too practiced at, stretching him open. Daniel bit his lip on a cry, grinding deep into him in response, briefly overwhelmed by the mix of sensations.

"So radiant...." Eion breathed. His tail gave a little flick, teasing inside him just perfectly, drawing a helpless, trembling cry from Daniel's lips despite his efforts to hold back. He couldn't help but buck harder into him in response, mind very quickly losing control of all conscious thought except the need for more.

"Oh hell, yes, just like that...." Eion wrapped his fingers around his own cock, gasping in pleasure with each thrust, far too in control for Daniel's liking. He gave a harder thrust, and the cry it drew from Eion's lips turned into a breathless laugh, purr intensifying. "Can you imagine Ben with us?" He gasped, the tip of his tail pressing harder into his sweet spot. "Oh love.... watching you come undone on his huge cock as you - oh! As you take me - ah! Yes, like that, oh hell, Daniel!"

It was too good, intoxicating, bucking deep into the tight vibration of his ass while Eion teased him so mercilessly. The only way to keep a thread of control was to rise to his tease. "You'd like that too much," He forced out between grit teeth. "Wouldn't you? Watching him screw me? You'd come so hard on my cock, wouldn't you, kitten? You'd just... come all over yourself.... like the desperate little whore you are - !"

He let himself drive up into him as hard as he wanted to, quick, punishing snaps of his hips that made Eion wail, his fingers slick as they flew over his cock. In moments he was coming apart under him, coming in slick ropes on his stomach and chest. The clench of his body was too exquisite, and Daniel buried himself deep as his own passion reached its peak, crying out helplessly, the relentless stroke of Eion's tail pushing shock after shock of pleasure through him. He ground into him, shuddering as he emptied himself in the impossible bliss of his body until he was whimpering and boneless, barely able to hold himself over him on trembling arms.

"My love," Eion murmured softly, tail finally showing mercy and easing away. He stroked his arms up around him, tugging him down insistantly. Daniel managed to ease from his body before giving into his tugs, burying his face in his neck as he collapsed down onto him. Eion's thighs wrapped around him loosely, one hand slipping up into his hair, stroking soft and gentle, again and again.

"We're a mess," he murmured finally, and Eion gave a low, thrumming laugh.

"We're a _fun_ mess."

"Still need to clean up," Daniel murmured, pushing himself up by sheer force of will. His legs felt deliciously rubbery as he slipped out into the next room where Ben was snoring softly, Lahr sleeping more on top of him than off. His protector seemed blissfully happy in sleep, and Daniel felt a warm rush of fondness for him.

He slipped into the bathing room, turning on the tub to fill with the delightfully scented, steaming water, smiling as Eion slipped in behind him and shut the door. "Kind of an accomplishment to last longer than them," he remarked with a little grin.

Daniel laughed, stepping onto the tub and sinking down into the water, holding a hand out for him. "Don't write off Lahr. Sex with Ben is intense."

Eion settled into the other end of the tub with a soft, appreciative hum, resting his calves over Daniel's thighs. "I'd like to try that sometime."

Daniel drew a deep breath. "Come with us and I'm sure it'll happen."

Eion gazed at him quietly for a moment, then reached to take his hand from the water, leaning forward and lifting it to press a kiss to his knuckles, then his poor stunted little finger. "Love... will you do something for me?"

Daniel nodded, swallowing around the anxiety that knotted his throat.

Eion pressed another kiss to his knuckles, looking down for a long moment. Then he met his gaze, voice soft, eyes earnest. "Go on a quest for me. Find a place as beautiful and green as Hibernia and build a beautiful castle for us to live in together. Then come back for me. Please."

Daniel felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and swallowed hard. "Can't we do it together?" He asked, soft words trembling.

Eion's eyebrows knit together, and he gave a little shake off his head, looking down. "Kittens aren't made for adventures. It's so far and you're gonna have to ford rivers and who knows how long it'll take you to find the right glen and if you find nasties I'm really not going to be any help if all I can do is sings songs at them and I....." He stopped, and drew a breath. "Build your castle. If you still love me then... then come back for me."

"It... it could take a long time."

Eion's ears drooped. "I know."

Daniel drew a soft breath. "What if you get tired of waiting?"

His lover gave him a soft, sad smile, and shook his head. "I won't."

Daniel shut his eyes tight, though not fast enough to keep the tears from escaping. He heard Eion give a soft moan, moving, pulling him into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his eye. "Don't cry, sunshine...."

"There nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

Eion sighed, arms tightening around him, and let it a trembling sigh "... no."

"This is what I have to do to prove my love for you." Daniel gave a soft, helpless laugh, blinking free more tears wind down his cheeks.

"I do believe you," Eion murmured. "I just... It wouldn't be much of a story if I just went with you, would it? Not at all suitable for the lover of the Lore-Master of a Liam. Fulfill this quest for me and then I'll know that I'm worthy to be with you for that very long time you spoke of."

Daniel let out a long breath, pulling back to look at him, finding his cheeks streaked with tears also. It struck him then, how much Eion must truly believe that this was necessary. He was clearly no happier with the situation than Daniel was, but he'd never been anything but considerate of his quest. Even though he was asking Eion to leave behind everyone and everything for him, Eion had never tried to make the same request of him. Would he be able to leave, if he asked him to stay? Even with all the commitments he'd made to the others?

He lifted a hand from the bath to gently wipe away Eion's with wet fingers. "Are you sure there isn't a Sidhe hiding under those ears?" He said, forcing a watery smile.

Eion mirrored his smile, leaning in to give his answer in a trembling kiss.

~~~

Eion came with them as far as Lady Iselene's, where he and Daniel disappeared into their room for the night without a word.

"He's being an idiot," Lahr muttered under his breath as he watched them go. He looked up at Ben. "Sorry I couldn't change his mind."

Ben shook his head, frowning. "I couldn't talk sense into Daniel, either. Can't believe Eion won't just trust him. Or how Daniel can accept that lack of trust."

"I don't think it's a lack of trust...." Lahr chewed on his bottom lip. "I think.... Your Lord is little overwhelming, you know. I can't say I wouldn't feel the same way, if I were in love with him."

Ben let out a long breath. Thinking back to when he'd first met Daniel, it was easier to understand. And he'd never been the focus of Daniel's romantic love. Could he have accepted such grandiose declarations of love from Daniel then? Even knowing what their actual future would become would have likely been far too overwhelming for his young, adoring self to contemplate. "I guess I can appreciate that." 

Then he turned to look at Lahr, feeling a soft surge of affection. He reached up to touch the side of his face, smiling as Lahr leaned into the touch. "If I weren't oathsworn, I would do it for you."

Lahr gave a soft, bashful laugh, though his smile grew. "I'd never ask you to."

"Thank goodness."

Still smiling, Lahr leaned up to kiss him. "Come on, handsome. Let's go enjoy our last night in a bed."

Ben was awake with the sun the next morning, re-securing everything in the wagon and hitching up the horses. Raghnaid dealt with it with docile annoyance despite Nuallán stomping and fussing at her side. Regardless of their complaints at being used to cart luggage, both steeds had adjusted to pull the cart, matched in size, stocky and muscular, though he suspected Raghnaid might be with foal again. 

He patted her nose. "We'll try and get settled somewhere sooner rather than later, dear heart," he said, though from what they'd learned from Lady Iselene he didn't have much hope of that. The trod she and her brother had made had anchored itself at the western edge of a great range of rolling mountains and they'd yet to discover a path to the ocean. As a result, the Selkies had been forced to join a small colony living out of a freehold on Duke Collan's land for the forseable future. At least Eion wasn't the only one they'd be coming back for.

"You are very dedicated to your oath to follow Daniel to the other side of the earth. You'd even follow him into a mountain of fire, wouldn't you?"

Ben turned to find Eion behind him, looking at him contemplatively despite the teasing words. Ben forced himself not to react with irritation. "If Daniel were going into a mountain of fire I think I'd have already failed in my oath to protect him, but for the sake of argument, yes. I would."

"Okay. Then I have a proposition for you. If you will solemnly promise to help Lahr keep Daniel well bedded in my absence, then I shall owe you a boon when we meet again."

He heard Daniel give a soft, surprised laugh, appearing from behind the cart. "Well-bedded?"

"Of course. I hear certain things can shrivel up and fall off if they're not used often enough and that would be quite possibly the worst thing in the world."

Daniel shook his head, still chuckling, then looked to Lahr. "Please don't feel any obligation."

Lahr smirked. "I think it would be my honor to assist Ben with his most noble of oaths, my lord."

Ben tried to put the thoughts of such a thing out of his mind for propriety's sake; they needed to get moving. He placed his hand over his heart. "Then I promise I will assist Lahr in keeping my lord well bedded for as long as he desires to be bedded."

"Good."

"But I will also gut you don't wait for him." Ben warned. "I will find you, and then I will slit you from stem to stern and turn you into catgut. I'm not even close to kidding."

Eion swallowed. "Um... for a lute, or a shuttlecock racket? Because a lute might not be so - "

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Eion smiled, arching up to place a kiss to his cheek. "I promise," he murmured. Then he moved back to where Daniel stood, tail drooping, his expression sorrowful.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Daniel murmured, with more sadness than Ben could ever remember seeing in him. He had to force himself not to be angry as they embraced, as Daniel clung to him tightly, eyes bright.

"I have something for you." Eion's voice was soft as he pulled back. He drew a black velvet ribbon out of his pocket, upon which was strung a large, stunningly vibrant round garnet cabochon in a thin gold setting. He pressed it into Daniel's hand. "It's my heart. You'll be gentle with it, won't you?"

Daniel nodded mutely, kissing him, losing his battle with his tears. Eion kissed them softly, tying the ribbon carefully around Daniel's neck. "Promise me you'll bring it back safely," he said softly. "I won't be whole again until then."

Daniel nodded, pressing his palm to the stone where it lay on his chest. "Cross my heart."

"And mine." Eion agreed with a soft smile, holding him tight again, and Ben stepped away prudently to leave them to their farewells.

When Daniel finally joined him, his eyes were still red, but he stood tall, shoulders squared. He gave Ben a soft smile as he reached him, reaching out to cover his hand briefly where he held the leads for the horses.

"Let's go find home," he said softly, then turned towards Lady Iselene's gate, stepping through and onto the silver path that lead to their future.

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
